


Wet Dream

by pqlaertes



Category: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odo, Kira, and a bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

"I hate relaxing." Not strictly true, but Nerys did hate enforced vacations. At least Odo had to come too -- wherever he was.

Bajoran resorts are famous for their bathtubs. In the dim bathroom, she lowered herself into the warm sloshing water, letting it caress her breasts, splash between her thighs.

Nerys dozed.

Waves slapped lightly against her breasts and, in an unusual display of fluid dynamics, a tiny whirlpool formed around her clitoris. She arched sleepily, moaning.

Relaxing wasn't so bad.

Once she was gone, the bathwater's fluid dynamics got even stranger.

And Odo's strange smile stayed on for weeks. 

=1996=


End file.
